San Miguel
by Ary Escobar
Summary: Un pequeño fanfic en AU sobre el inminente final de una hermosa historia de amor / Basada en hechos dolorosamente reales...
1. Leo

**_Disclamer:_**

 _Cualquier aspecto conocido **pertenece a Rick Riordan** , el resto es parte de mi creatividad. Por favor no publiquen sin nuestra autorización._

* * *

 _"Every night I almost call you just to say it always will be you..."_

 **Wherever you are - 5 Seconds of Summer**

* * *

 **San Miguel**

I.- Leo

 _By: Ary Hyuga_

* * *

Sonreía.

¿Cómo era posible que estuviera sonriendo?

El había sido un completo idiota, un imbécil, el hombre más estúpido del mundo y ella... ella sonreía.

No, Leo no se lo merecía, esa sonrisa era un milagro del cielo, la cosa más bella que sus ojos podrían ver alguna vez; no, no podía ser para él.

Pero lo era.

 _¿Porque sonreía?_

¿Porque, mientras ella caminaba hacia él, con su cabello negro enmarcando su rostro, sus caderas meciéndose a ese ritmo que lo enloquecía y sus piernas hipnóticas, le sonreía?

Y ahí estaba Leo, de pie en la plaza a la que ellos tanto solían ir, con su pantalón de siempre, su camisa roja y sucia, su cabello desalineado; siempre tan descuidado, ahí estaba esperando a quien había hecho de su vida el cuento más hermoso.

Fue solo cuando Reyna estuvo a unos metros de él cuando Leo se dio cuenta de que esa hermosa sonrisa, no era completamente real.

Sus ojos castaños, esos ojos que tantas veces lo enamoraron, no brillaban más.

No, por supuesto que ya no brillaban, había sido el mismo quien se encargara de apagar la luz de esos hermosos ojos.

Idiota: era un verdadero idiota.

-Hola. -Le saludó ella. Su voz era tan tímida, temblorosa. Leo sintió que se le encogía el corazón, esa no era su voz.

Su voz firme y llena de alegría, su voz imponente, esa voz que demandaba ser escuchada... ¿Qué rayos le había hecho?

-Hola.

No dio un paso adelante; no podía, no podía acortar la distancia sin tomarla en sus brazos.

La necesitaba, quería sentir sus labios una vez más, quería sentir sus manos, su aroma: ella siempre había encajado a la perfección entre sus brazos, ahora sentía un hueco entre ellos.

Pero no podía; ¡maldición! de verdad que no podía.

-Gracias por venir yo... yo sé que no debí pedirte que vinieras.

Y ahora ella se disculpaba por regalarle a Leo un minuto del paraíso. ¡Ella se disculpaba!

-Ni lo digas, siempre es un placer verte.

Y se sonrojo... Reyna se sonrojaba con él. ¿Se había sonrojado alguna vez antes? Se veía hermosa; ella era profundamente hermosa, por dentro y por fuera... era perfecta.

-Leo yo... lo siento es que... no tengo nada que decirte, solo quería verte una vez más. -No lo miro mientras decía eso, su mirada estaba clavada en sus manos con las que jugueteaba nerviosa.

Esa no era su Reyna; no lo era en absoluto.

Reyna era una mujer totalmente distinta; orgullosa, altiva, siempre con la frente en alto. _Su_ Reyna nunca jugueteaba con sus manos, _su_ Reyna no se sonrojaba. Reyna era una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra; era indomable, mucho más fuerte de lo que cualquiera pudiera llegar a pensar, increíblemente inteligente...

¿En qué momento _su_ Reyna se había ido?

- _Sabes en que momento._ -Se respondió a sí mismo y al instante sintió una punzada en el corazón.

Si, lo sabía.

No había sido mucho tiempo atrás; en el momento en el que una ristra de malas decisiones le habían convencido de que Reyna estaría mejor sin él. Incluso ahora, incluso cuando había otra persona en su vida, Leo se preguntaba si realmente había sido la decisión correcta.

-No necesitas una excusa para vernos Reyna. -Le respondió el sonriendo. Ella lo miro y le regalo una sonrisa tímida; por un segundo, Leo creyó ver a su antigua novia aparecer frente a él. - ¿Quieres caminar?

Ella asintió y comenzó el camino que ellos tanto conocían; un par de años atrás habrían caminado por ahí, él le habría preguntado sobre su día y ella, cortante, le habría respondido con monosílabos.

Las cosas eran totalmente distintas un par de años atrás; en ese entonces era él quien estaba locamente enamorado de ella y ella lo odiaba... o al menos no lo quería en absoluto. Él le rogaba por cinco minutos de su tiempo y ella sufría inventando excusas para no verlo.

Poco a poco y con demasiada paciencia, Leo se había ganado primero su confianza y luego su corazón.

-Escuche que Charlie y Siliena se comprometieron, -comentó ella casualmente. La mención de su hermano le dio a Leo un poco más de confianza.

-Sí, hace algunos días, mi madre está muriendo de felicidad.

Reyna sonrió sinceramente.

-Me alegra muchísimo, son el uno para el otro. -Y entonces su sonrisa decayó. La ira corrió por las venas del moreno; frustrado por quererla tanto y no poder tenerla.

Permanecieron mucho tiempo en silenció. Leo trataba de encontrar un tema de conversación que fuera seguro, pero todo parecía llevarlos a un terreno complicado, hasta que ella hablo.

-Termine de leer Civil War II

Y entonces todo tomo su sitio. Comics, ese si era un tema seguro, un idioma que los dos hablaban... o más bien un código, un código que solo ellos dos podían entender.

Siempre era más fácil hablar con Reyna cuando Marvel o DC estaban de por medio.

No se dieron cuenta de cuando, pero de un momento a otro cayó la noche. Dieron muchas vueltas a aquel parque hasta que Reyna no pudo más y le pidió sentarse en una banca: pasaron mucho tiempo más hablando ya no solo de comics, sino de otras cosas que tenían en común como la música o series de televisión, una media hora después Leo sentía que se le agotaban las palabras. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba hablar con Reyna.

De un momento a otro se hizo el silencio y ella suspiró.

-Tenia demasiadas cosas que contarte. -Leo sonrió.

-Lo noté. -Ella rio y le dio un golpe, pero fue demasiado débil y Leo pudo tomar su mano.

Si, él sabía que no lo merecía, que no debía, que solo la lastimaría más de lo que debía... pero la necesitaba demasiado, quería al menos poder tomar su mano.

Ella no se resintió, ni siquiera lo miro, fue como en los viejos tiempos, habían llegado a un acuerdo sin palabras.

-Es difícil estar sin ti.

A Leo no le gustaba cuando ella le hablaba con esa franqueza y al mismo tiempo le encantaba saber que aún le tenía tanta confianza.

-Lo sé.

Ella hizo una mueca; no era la respuesta que esperaba. Pero Leo no podía darle una respuesta distinta.

-Leo yo... estoy cansada de esto.

El moreno la miro, no se atrevió a hablar.

-Creo que esta vez yo... lo lamento, pero yo no.… yo no me puedo quedar. -Leo sabia de que hablaba; durante sus dos años de relación, se habían prometido que no importara lo que sucediera, siempre estarían juntos. Él sabía lo mucho que Reyna odiaba romper una promesa, y la realidad era que le encantaba saber que estaba cerca... pero por otro lado sabía que era lo mejor para ella.

-No tengo mucho que decir al respecto, sabes que estaré aquí si me necesitas.

Entonces ella hizo algo que él no esperaba, que le sano todas las heridas y al mismo tiempo le destrozo aún más el corazón... lo beso.

¡Lo beso!

A pesar de ser un idiota, de terminar con ella, de salir con otra persona, de haber dejado que le presumieran a su nueva novia, después de haberle hecho tanto daño... Reyna lo había besado.

Y entonces, tan pronto como lo beso, se separó de él y se fue.

Sin decir adiós, sin una mirada, sin explicaciones... solo se fue.

Leo la vio alejarse... no podía ir tras ella, ya no tenía derecho alguno a detenerla, no podía pedirle nada más... así que la observo alejarse y trato con todas sus fuerzas de grabar el sabor de sus labios por siempre en su corazón porque algo le decía que no volvería a probarlos.

Su teléfono sonó en ese momento, justo cuando Reyna comenzaba a perderse de su vista.

 _"Calipso"_

Sin más remedio, respondió.

 _\- ¡Hola mi amor! ¿Dónde estás travieso? Tengo horas enviando mensajes y no respondes..._


	2. Reyna

**_Disclamer:_**

 _Cualquier aspecto conocido **pertenece a Rick Riordan** , el restoes parte de mi creatividad. Por favor no publiquen sin nuestra autorización._

* * *

 _"No ha cambiado nada mi sentir, aunque me haces mal te quiero aquí..."_

 **Nunca es suficiente - Natalia Lafourcade**

* * *

 **San Miguel**

II.- Reyna

 _By: Ary Hyuga_

* * *

- _Sonríe_ -se recordó a sí misma.

Aun cuando estaba cansada de aparentar, se armó de fuerza y sonrió.

Aun cuando lo único que quería era correr hacia él y esconderse en sus brazos, camino a paso lento y le sonrió.

Él parecía de mal humor y eso solo la puso más nerviosa.

Lo sabía, no debió haberlo llamado. Quizá él ya tenía planes con ella y por culpa suya los había tenido que cancelar.

O quizás simplemente no quería volver a verla, quizá ella comenzaba a molestarlo...

Se obligó a superar esos pensamientos y a seguir sonriendo, tenía que ser optimista.

-Hola -le saludo. Trato de controlar su voz, pero no pudo, los nervios se estaban apoderando de ella, la ansiedad de no saber si el quería estar ahí o no causaban estragos en su seguridad.

-Hola -fue la respuesta de él. Se veía tan serio, sus labios apretados y ese tono que tanto la irritaba, su tono de fastidio...

-Gracias por venir yo... yo sé que no debí pedirte que vinieras. -El negó con la cabeza, parecía genuinamente confundido, pero Reyna no quiso albergar esperanza alguna, entonces el respondió:

-Ni lo digas, siempre es un placer verte.

Su corazón latió tan fuerte que no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo, algo muy poco usual en ella.

Leo la miraba directamente: ¿Estaba tan enojado? Se había equivocado, no debía haberlo interrumpido... pero era la última vez, seguro lo seria.

-Leo yo... lo siento es que... no tengo nada que decirte, solo quería verte una vez más.

El rostro de Leo se tiñó de confusión que pronto paso a una cara comprensiva;

-No necesitas una excusa para vernos Reyna. -Le respondió el sonriendo. De un segundo a otro Leo pareció olvidar su mal humor y entonces Reyna pudo ver al mecánico que le había robado el corazón. No pudo evitar sonreírle.

\- ¿Quieres caminar? -Ella asintió y comenzó a caminar por esa plaza en la que tantas cosas habían vivido.

Había sido en esa plaza donde Reyna se había enamorado; Leo sabía que Reyna siempre había sido desconfiada y dudosa de las personas que sentía no eran honestos con ella, más sin embargo él tenía la intención de que con él fuera diferente.

Así que habían resuelto pasar más tiempo conociéndose, y en uno de esos paseos Leo sugirió que Reyna caminará de espaldas, era un ejercicio de confianza: así pasaron muchos paseos, Reyna caminaba de espaldas, mirándolo a los ojos mientras hablaban de todo y de nada, depositando en cada paso un poco más de confianza en él. Había funcionado, a ese punto Reyna confiaba en Leo más de lo que había confiado en otra persona... incluso después de su separación.

Las palabras salieron de su boca casi sin pensarlo;

-Escuche que Charlie y Siliena se comprometieron, -Leo asintió.

-Sí, hace algunos días, mi madre está muriendo de felicidad. -Reyna se imaginó a Esperanza al recibir la noticia. Le habría encantado estar ahí ¿Habrán hecho alguna cena familiar para decirle? ¿Leo habría llevado a Calipso a esa cena?

Reyna deshecho el pensamiento antes de que la abrumara.

-Me alegra muchísimo, son el uno para el otro...

-. _..Como lo éramos nosotros_ -Completó en su mente. Y luego se reprendió ella sola. No podía permitirse seguir teniendo pensamientos tan deprimentes. No era _ella_ , no había sucedido, fin de la discusión, no valía la pena pensar tanto en eso.

Siguieron caminando en silencio. Reyna miraba a Leo a escondidas de vez en cuando, el seguía pareciendo enojado ¿Debería de irse?

- _No_ -se respondió- _quizás sea mi último momento a solas con él, no puedo desperdiciarlo._

Así que soltó su mejor carta: -Termine de leer Civil War II

El rostro de Leo se ilumino en automático. La ataco con preguntas como para estar seguro de que ella no estuviera mintiendo, luego intercambiaron puntos de vista, defendieron a sus propios súper héroes y descubrieron que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaban de acuerdo en la mayoría de las cosas.

La conversación fluyo con demasiada facilidad después de eso; Reyna lo conocía demasiado, le era muy fácil seguirle el ritmo y Leo, por su parte, sabía que comentario decir en el momento exacto para robarle una carcajada.

Pasaron demasiado tiempo hablando, el sol se ocultó y Reyna se cansó tanto que necesito tomar un descanso en su banca favorita.

La charla siguió y siguió hasta que su garganta comenzó a dolerle.

-Tenia demasiadas cosas que contarte. -Le confesó a Leo y él le sonrió.

-Lo noté. -Le respondió el y ella se rio; siempre igual de engreído, le dio un manotazo, pero la fuerza fue tan pobre que el tomo su mano en el aire... pero no la soltó.

Tomo su mano entre la suya y así se quedó, sosteniendo su mano.

Reyna no se atrevió a mirar, el sentimiento era tan perfecto que temía romper la burbuja si veía.

El cielo oscurecía cada vez más, la hora de irse estaba cerca y Reyna lo sabía. Sería mejor que terminara con eso de una sola vez;

-Es difícil estar sin ti.

Leo ni se inmuto, un poco de tristeza apareció en sus ojos cuando le respondió un: -Lo sé -pero eso fue todo. Reyna no podía mas.

Le había dado tantas oportunidades, tantas veces le había dicho lo mucho que lo quería, cuanto le extrañaba, el cómo aun lo amaba.

Lo amaba a pesar de todo; a pesar de romper sus promesas, a pesar de haberse alejado, aun después de haberse rendido en lo que el prometió nunca se iba a rendir, a pesar de haber terminado con ella de la manera tan simple en que lo hizo, a pesar de sus enojos sin motivo, de sus celos descomunales, de las horas y horas que siempre llego tarde... incluso a pesar de haberse entregado a otra tan pronto como se deshizo de ella, a pesar de todo eso; Reyna lo amaba.

Y le había dado tantas oportunidades de volver, tantos momentos perfectos para que él se retractara...

Leo había tomado una decisión por los dos; y el mismo había hecho la analogía de que era como dar un salto al vacío... pues bien, Reyna le había dado tantas oportunidades de detener la caída y el las había rechazado todas. Era bastante obvio que él no quería detenerla.

 _-Él ya hizo su vida y tu deberías de hacer la tuya-_ Le había dicho Hazel - _Tu ya no eres nadie en su vida para estarte molestando por lo que el haga o deje de hacer. Sal ya de tu tonta depresión que él, querida, ya ni te recuerda._

Reyna se había negado a creerlo, pero era más fácil aceptar ese pensamiento que vivir a la espera de algo que, obviamente, nunca iba a suceder.

-Leo yo... estoy cansada de esto.

Él tan solo la miro; Reyna no pudo sostener su mirada, iba a hacer justo lo que siempre se prometió que nunca haría; -Creo que esta vez yo... lo lamento, pero yo no.… yo no me puedo quedar.

Leo solo suspiro y, sin verla, le dijo: -No tengo mucho que decir al respecto, sabes que estaré aquí si me necesitas.

El muy tonto... "No tengo mucho que decir". Un simple "No te vayas" habría arreglado todo, un "Te necesito" claro que la habría mantenido cerca por siempre y un "Lo lamento, estoy equivocado, necesito que vuelvas a mi vida" habría reparado todas las heridas.

Pero no, él no tenía mucho que decir al respecto.

Reyna siguió un impulso y lo beso; sus gruesos labios carnosos se sentían tan suaves como siempre; saboreó el beso tanto como pudo y entonces se alejó.

No lo miro una vez más por dos razones:

1) Su voluntad iba a flaquear si se encontraba con esos ojos cafés.

2) No quería que el la volviera a ver llorar; ella sabía lo mucho que el detestaba verla llorar.

Se alejó del lugar. Caminó sola hasta las orillas del parque a un paso lento; en su corazón aun albergaba la ilusa esperanza de que Leo la siguiera; camino muy lento dándole a él una última oportunidad y se detuvo cuando estuvo al refugio de los árboles que rodeaban el parque. Entonces se giró a verlo.

El seguía sentado en donde ella lo dejo, no parecía muy afectado. Entonces el sacó su teléfono y tomo una llamada; probablemente era ella.

Se quedó ahí observándolo por un momento y entonces saco del bolsillo de su pantalón lo que, hasta ese día, había sido su posesión más preciada.

Era una carta, una carta que Leo le había escrito después de la pelea más grande que habían tenido; una ocasión cuando Reyna había intentado terminar con todo y él había hecho hasta lo imposible por evitarlo.

Desde la mente de Reyna, eso había sucedido en tiempos en los que Leo aun la amaba.

Desdoblo con cuidado la carta, leyó las ultimas líneas, dejo que una lagrima cayera en el papel y la soltó al viento; ya no la necesitaría mas.

 _"Después de tratar el tema con extremo cuidado, quedamos en que me daría una oportunidad más, una oportunidad de demostrarle que estaba totalmente equivocada, que le quería, que le quería más que todo, que le quería como nunca llegué a imaginar que podía querer y lo más importante... que le amaba, amaba a Reyna y no podía permitirme dejarle ir._

 _Como lo mencione alguna vez, "yo creo que el universo es básicamente una máquina. No sé quién lo creó, si las Moiras, los dioses, el Dios con mayúscula o quien fuese, pero la mayoría del tiempo funciona como tiene que funcionar. Sí, de vez en cuando, algunas piezas se rompen y hay cosas que se estropean, pero la mayoría de las veces... las cosas ocurren por un motivo" y estaba seguro que había un motivo para yo estropear lo nuestro._

 _Sé que la amo, estoy seguro de ello, que no la dejaré por nada del mundo, que iría por ella al mismo tártaro, NUNCA la dejaré sola. ¡Es mi universo!"_


	3. Tears

**_Disclamer:_**

 _Cualquier aspecto conocido **pertenece a Rick Riordan** , el resto es parte de mi creatividad. Por favor no publiquen sin mi autorización._

* * *

 _"You left me, so leave me, I'm fine I'll be here getting on with my life"_

 **Tears - Clean Bandit ft. Louisa Johnson**

* * *

 **San Miguel**

III.- Reyna

 _By: Ary Hyuga_

* * *

"Me pregunto si hay algo que me guste más que la marca de labial que dejo en las latas de cerveza…" Le pregunte a Hazel y ella puso los ojos en blanco.

"De verdad deberías dejar de beber Reyna, no es sano" Claro que dijo eso mientras se texteaba con su maravilloso novio.

Frank era perfecto: Alto, musculoso, de ojos bonitos, educado y de familia adinerada; un chico aplicado que casi terminaba su carrera de relaciones internacionales.

Hazel no podía entender por lo que yo estaba pasando así que la ignore. Tome mi teléfono y mi hermosa cerveza y me fui a mi habitación.

Compartía casa con Hazel desde hacía apenas medio año; tan pronto como Leo me boto, Hazel me recibió en sus brazos y nos convertimos en roomies desde entonces.

Era difícil estar lejos de mi familia, pero era mejor que estar cerca de él.

Él.

Ese maldito inútil que tanto amo.

Tomo un trago grande de mi cerveza mientras pienso en lo realmente patán que es.

 _"¿Por qué mierdas lo sigues amando?"_

Claro, mi cerebro sabía bien que era una verdadera idiotez seguirlo amando; era irresponsable, y egoísta, nunca acepto a mis amigos, tenía poca o casi nula visión del futuro, él no tenía ni idea de que hacer de su vida y sinceramente, si hubiera terminado mi vida su lado, habría sido yo quien nos mantuviera a ambos.

La realidad era que yo era demasiada mujer para ese pobre diablo.

 _"¿Entonces porque sigues tomando?"_

Porque lo amaba.

Porque a pesar de todos sus defectos, lo amaba.

Lo amaba porque él había logrado que yo confiara en él; porque él había sido siempre una constante en mi vida, siempre era mi lugar de regreso, él siempre estaba presente sin importar lo grande del problema, siempre podía contar con Leo.

Mi historia con Leo… bueno, es demasiado larga.

Nos conocimos cuando yo apenas tenía diez años, él tenía doce. Mis padres compraron la casa frente a la casa de Leo e inevitablemente nos hicimos amigos.

Todos los niños de la cuadra daban por hecho que éramos pareja, siempre que jugábamos él estaba conmigo y cuando jugábamos a la familia él era el padre y por más que yo lo intentara evitar _(que juro que lo intente muchas veces)_ siempre terminaba siendo yo la mamá.

Crecimos juntos y poco a poco Leo intento que nuestra amistad se convirtiera en algo más.

Lógicamente, yo me opuse a toda costa.

¿Leo Valdez? ¿Mi novio? Tenían que estar de broma.

Diez años atrás, Leo era increíblemente molesto… siempre hacia bromas sin sentido, un niño demasiado rebelde, su madre tenía que gritar a toda la cuadra al menos unas veinte veces antes de que el volviera a casa, siempre jugando con su maldito balón de fútbol haciendo que mi hermosa maltés perdiera a cabeza ladrando en defensa a los golpes que daba en mi barandal; eso sin mencionar el acosador que siempre ha sido, siempre observándome desde su ventana, con todo el descaro del mundo.

Tome otro trago de mi cerveza, mis mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse gracias al alcohol y eso me hizo sentir mejor.

Ojala pudiera seguir odiando a Leo como lo hacía diez años atrás.

Pero nuestros vecinos arruinaron todo. Y tan aferrados como estaban a que Leo y yo fuéramos pareja, lo ayudaron a colarse a mi casa y me arrincono sin escapatoria. Estaba atrapada entre su cuerpo y la pared y entonces… entonces mi vida se fue a la mierda.

Porque fue en ese momento en el que vi sus ojos; ese fue el maldito instante que cambio mi vida porque por primera vez vi sus ojos, los vi de verdad.

Ojos cafés, del color del chocolate, brillantes.

Me veía con una admiración enorme para un chico de quince años; me veía por completo.

En ese momento sabía que él no veía mis ojos, el veía mi alma, estoy muy segura de que él incluso pudo sentir el fuerte palpitar de mi corazón.

Entonces se acercó, buscando mis labios. Iba a ser mi primer beso, estaba a punto de darle mi primer beso al odioso Leo.

Lo besé.

Me gustaría decirles que el mundo se ve de otro color desde entonces, o que recuerdo perfecto cada detalle… pero no. Fue solo un beso, fue solo mi primer beso.

Las cosas se salieron de control después de ese primer beso; el me pidió que fuera su novia y yo dije que sí. Pero él seguía siendo el odioso Leo y por más que lo intente, no podía acostumbrarme a sus crecientes muestras de cariño.

Claro que Leo era bastante tierno para el chico de quince años que era en ese momento, sin embargo yo era una niña de trece y lo último que quería era que mis padres supieran que el chico de enfrente era mi novio.

Una semana de noviazgo me fue más que suficiente, así que termine con él.

Recuerdo haber visto a su madre ese día, ella me dijo que su hijo no quería salir de su habitación; no sé si ella ignoraba la situación, o si realmente le divertía el drama adolescente, pero para volver mi cara automáticamente roja, añadió: _"Seguro lo dejo su novia y ahora no quiere bajar"_.

Pase meses evitando a su madre.

Las vida nos llevó por caminos distintos, otros amores aparecieron en nuestras vidas y aun cuando Leo intento _(y logro)_ besarme en cada oportunidad que tuvo, nunca considere volver a tener una relación con él.

Después de terminar una relación de cuatro años, disfrutaba de mi soltería cuando Leo volvió a entrar a mi vida. Al principio él no sabía que yo estaba soltera, y me gustaba mantenerlo de esa manera.

La edad le había hecho bien a Leo; gracias a los dioses había dejado de jugar fútbol frente a mi casa, sus bromas ya no eran tan tontas, era más alto que yo, era delgado pero cuando él lo quería, podía lucir bastante imponente.

Era un buen amigo, un gran amigo en realidad. Él estaba a punto de terminar su carrera y yo casi a la mitad de la mía, estudiábamos carreras muy parecidas lo que nos daba bastantes temas de conversación, eso sumado a la increíble habilidad de habla de Leo, es muy difícil estar sin conversación con él.

Nuestra amistad duro apenas unas semanas, tanto como pude mantener mi soltería en secreto, después de eso el lado odioso de Leo volvió a flote poco a poco.

Le doy otro trago a mi cerveza, esta vez uno demasiado grande, y considero si sería prudente abrir mi reserva de tequila.

La vida es una perra, eso es seguro.

En ese momento lo último que quería era una relación. Aunque mi último amor no había sido tan malo, había pasado cuatro años con una sola persona, y a mis recientes 20 eso era abrumador. Quería conocer gente, quería salir, reír, divertirme.

Y una relación con el odioso Leo era sin duda inconcebible.

Pero Leo es insistente, demasiado cuando quiere algo de verdad, y en ese momento, me quería.

Así que me rendí, me rendí cuando me pidió una oportunidad y me regalo una condición interesante.

 _"Déjame intentar hacerte feliz, y si no puedo te dejo en paz, por siempre"_

Quería que me dejara en paz, quería que se resignara y solo fuera mi amigo, quería que dejara todo ese lio y solo se conformara con nuestra amistad; y estaba segura que él nunca podría ser suficiente para mí.

Ya pasaron dos años desde entonces, me enamore perdidamente de Leo; el resulto ser un perfecto caballero, siempre atento y siempre ahí para cuando yo pudiera llegar a necesitarlo.

Mi familia y amigos también se enamoraron de él; Leo me amaba tanto _(o fingió demasiado bien hacerlo)_ que hasta mi abuela lo adopto como a un nieto más.

La familia de Leo se convirtió en una segunda familia para mí, era más sencillo con toda la historia que había detrás de nosotros: la señora que años atrás me había hecho sonrojar con su comentario ahora era mi segunda madre y yo, sinceramente, me sentía increíble con eso. Los amigos de Leo eran un maravilloso caso aparte; me volví demasiado cercana a ellos, la novia de su mejor amigo se volvió una gran amiga mía y no había nada que me gustara más que salir con ellos.

Leo fue maravilloso en todo momento, nunca faltaban las palabras románticas, los pequeños detalles, incluso sus celos eran adorables.

Hubo momentos malos, claro, como un día en el que Leo salió con sus amigos y tomo tanto que me dejo plantada al día siguiente. Recuerdo haberme enojado tanto que intente romper con él.

Fue nuestra pelea más grande, fue cuando escribió aquella maldita carta que siempre llevare tatuada en mi corazón.

Leo vio todos mis demonios y yo vi todos los de él. Llegamos a conocernos mejor de lo que nadie más podrá y poco a poco nuestras vidas se volvieron una sola.

Y entonces, cuando yo creí que nada podía ser más perfecto, todo se fue a la mierda.

Incline mi cabeza hacia atrás y deje que el resto de la lata de cerveza se deslizara sin freno por mi garganta.

Ya no lloraba al recordarlo, lo cual era un gran avance, pero eso no quería decir que no doliera.

De un día al otro las peleas aumentaron, la tensión era demasiada, se perdió el interés y poco a poco se disolvió el amor.

Así, pasamos de estar listos para casarnos a estar atrapados en un sofocante compromiso.

Entonces Leo rompió la burbuja y termino conmigo.

Siendo sincera, yo intente terminar con él antes; en su momento pensé que él lo había evitado, ahora creo que yo misma lo evite por miedo a perderlo.

Independientemente de quien termino a quien, cada quien siguió su camino.

Fue el 4 de junio cuando Leo se fue de mi para siempre.

La noche anterior salí con unos amigos de la facultad, intentando superar mi dolor, volví a mis viejos planes. Ya no tenia 20 pero tampoco estaba volviéndome vieja, aun quería salir, aun quería reventar la ciudad.

La velada había sido bastante tranquila, mis amigos asaron alitas y tomamos unas cuantas cervezas, nos burlamos de todo y pasada la media noche uno de mis amigos se ofreció llevarme a casa.

Él está comprometido, y no porque le haya propuesto matrimonio a su novia, sino porque la ama, la ama de verdad. Él me hablo de ella durante todo el camino a mi casa y yo le ayude a pensar en un buen regalo para su cumpleaños.

Llegue a mi casa, entre a mi habitación y entonces llego un mensaje de Leo.

¿Dato curioso? Ese mensaje dio inicio a la conversación que termino por siempre cualquier oportunidad de volver con él, y recibí ese mensaje en la misma habitación donde mire a Leo por primera vez, donde le regale mi primer beso.

Discutimos. Él estaba ebrio, yo también, le dije todo lo que nunca pensé de él y probablemente le rompí el corazón; entonces él lo dijo:

 _"Mañana mismo intentare algo con otra persona"_

No creí que fuera cierto.

Toda una vida de amor no podía borrarse de la noche a la mañana; ni siquiera Leo podía fingir tan bien.

Pensándolo bien, creo que no lo conocía tan bien como yo pensaba.

Semanas después, cuando mi corazón apenas comenzaba a sanar, le encajo un cuchillo que incluso medio año después no he podido desenterrar.

Ahí estaba ella, en la foto con sus amigos, todos abrazados y sonrientes.

Era ridículo. Casi parecía que hubieran tomado una antigua foto donde estábamos todos, me recortaran, y la pegaran a ella.

Un reemplazo, eso había sido.

Él sonreía, pero yo conocía esa sonrisa.

Leo tenía una sonrisa fingida, era muy buena, la había usado toda su vida. Parecía una sonrisa normal pero la felicidad no llegaba a sus ojos, yo había visto esa sonrisa un millón de veces.

He vivido con esa foto grabada en mi cabeza cada día desde entonces.

Ya es noviembre, se acerca la navidad, se acercan las fiestas, se acerca la temporada en la que quieres estar con tus seres amados. Él la abrazara a ella en navidad, yo estaré sola.

Apago el foco de mi habitación y me dejo caer en la cama, con la vista perdida en el techo.

Ella ya conoce a su madre, a sus dos familias, ella convive son sus amigos, probablemente la novia de su mejor amigo ahora sea su amiga; él probablemente ya conozca a su familia, y sé que la familia de ella también lo amara.

Los imagino sonriendo, caminando por la calle, tomados de la mano.

Los he visto caminar así, los he visto juntos, ha sido inevitable pues él sigue viviendo frente a la casa de mis padres.

Ella es bonita, su sonrisa es bondadosa, creo que es de esas mujeres que siempre están dispuestas a ayudar.

No me cuesta trabajo imaginarla conversando con la madre de Leo. Las imagino a las dos riendo en el comedor, mientras la madre de Leo le pregunta sobre su familia, sobre su vida...

Poco después de terminar vi a la madre de Leo, entre en pánico y no la saludé. Me arrepentí poco después, realmente le tengo mucho cariño a Esperanza, me dolía imaginar que ella pudiera pensar mal de mí.

Así que le envié un mensaje, me disculpe. Le dije que lo sentía y que no volvería a pasar, que no la odiaba ni a ella, ni a su familia y mucho menos a Leo, le explique que era difícil estar sin él pero le prometí que lo arreglaría.

No paso mucho antes de que me respondiera; llore al leer su mensaje. Me deseó lo mejor, me dijo lo mucho que ella me apreciaba incluso antes de la relación con Leo, me lleno de bendiciones y me pidió que fuera feliz.

No supe cómo decirle que no podría ser feliz sin su hijo, así que decidí no responder.

 _ **El amor es la mierda más grande que existe, eso es seguro.**_

La realidad es que, el recuerdo de Leo no me había dolido tanto en los últimos meses, pero hoy, precisamente hoy, hubieron dos cosas que destruyeron mi corazón.

La primera fue un libro: Estaba leyendo la reseña de un libro cuando fui brutalmente atacada por una cita de Mario Benedetti:

 _"Es casi ley, los amores eternos son los más breves."_

Reí y llore con esa cita.

¿Era Leo mi amor eterno?

Lo era, en el fondo de mi alma lo sabía. Nada había sido casualidad, desde el momento en que vi sus ojos por primera vez supe dentro de mí que era él; me enamore a primera vista y no lo quise reconocer.

Leo era el hombre de mi vida, quien me había hecho más feliz, quien me conocía mejor que nadie, con Leo podía ser Reyna sin miedo a nada…

Entonces cometí el peor error del mundo.

Lo extrañe tanto que lo busque en Facebook.

No entré a su perfil, sabía que tenía fotos con ella y verlos juntos era demasiada tortura.

Él tenía una página en Facebook, una página donde escribía miles de cosas, donde escribía lo que venía a su mente; y aunque él nunca lo dijo, sabía que muchos de esos escritos eran para mí.

Así que entré, porque necesitaba un poco de él, necesitaba volverlo a leer.

 _"Hoy sonrío, porque al final ambos sabemos, que quien realmente perdió, fuiste tú"_

El 4 de junio había decidió estar con alguien más, y yo, el 2 de Noviembre, al fin me confirmaba que era feliz.

Me olvidó, me superó, me desechó.

Leo y Calipso eran felices y Reyna… ¿Quién era Reyna?

Me gustaría decirte que esto tendrá un feliz pero no es así, me gustaría decirte que me han roto el corazón pero eso tampoco es cierto.

Un corazón roto vuelve a sanar, un corazón roto se puede reparar, un corazón roto sigue latiendo…

El mío murió.

Me escondo entre las sabanas de mi cama, abrazando con fuerza mi almohada; había algo peor que el odio. El vacío.

No lloro, ya no me quedan lágrimas. No estoy triste, ni enojada… eso es lo que más duele.

Hoy, ya no puedo sentir nada.


	4. Kiss me

**_Disclamer:_**

 _Cualquier aspecto conocido **pertenece a Rick Riordan** , el resto es parte de mi creatividad. Por favor no publiquen sin mi autorización._

* * *

 _"And I never knew I could feel that much and that's the way I loved you"_

 **The way I loved you - Taylor Swift**

* * *

 **San Miguel**

IV.- Él

 _By: Ary Hyuga_

* * *

-Descansa Reyna.

Y entonces la besó.

El cuerpo de Reyna respondió al beso antes de que ella misma pudiera procesar lo que estaba pasando.

Tenía ya un mes saliendo con ese chico, y aunque él ni de chiste era Leo, le agradaba bastante pasar el rato con _él_.

Era inteligente y amable, le gustaba discutir con Reyna, pero había algo en _él_ que a ella la volvía loca; su humildad.

 _Él_ tenía esa capacidad de decir " _Si, en eso tienes razón_ " que hacía que Reyna se derritiera.

Habían salido demasiado últimamente, Reyna había ido con él al cine más veces de las que ella acostumbraba, pero no le molestaba en absoluto; a pesar de que no era una aficionada al cine, _él_ era una excelente compañía.

Reyna incluso le había preparado la cena en dos ocasiones, la primera fue una cena ligera, la segunda preparo pasta y pollo.

Aquella vez casi sintió que traicionaba cruelmente a Leo; tantas veces le había prometido prepárale la cena que Reyna incluso sentía que era un compromiso prepararle de cenar a Leo y solo a él.

Leo nunca tenía tiempo para ir a cenar a su casa, ella ya había perdido la cuenta de las tantas noches que cocinó soñando con que el llamaría diciéndole que estaba en camino a su casa.

Lo buscaba en todas partes, cada vez que iba al súper esperaba encontrarse con su peligrosa sonrisa en alguno de los pasillos; nunca sucedió.

En cambio, _él_ había aceptado alegremente salir de su rutina y dejarla alimentarlo; incluso la había ayudado en la cocina y había lavado los platos antes de irse.

Esa noche había sido de sus mejores veladas, habían visto un partido de soccer mientras preparaban la cena, y luego una película de súper héroes mientras cenaban; Reyna se había quedado dormida en algún punto de la película, _él_ solo la despertó para llevarla a la cama.

Claro que no durmió con ella. No, _él_ era un caballero; la dejo en su habitación, se aseguró de que no pasará frió y se fue.

Ni Reyna ni Hazel podían creer que _él_ hubiera limpiado la cocina antes de irse.

Hazel lo adoraba, aunque había convivido poco con _él_ , ella estaba segura de que era el indicado para Reyna.

Pero Reyna no estaba segura de que era lo que quería de _él_.

Esa noche habían ido al cine, vieron la película recargados entre sí, burlándose de la trama y los actores, habían comprado mucha comida. _Él_ pago todo, pero pareció sorprenderse cuando Reyna decidió comprar su propia bebida: un chocolate caliente.

Reyna estaba casi segura de que eso le había encantado a _él_ ; ¿Una mujer capaz de comprarse su propia bebida en plena cita? Era algo difícil de encontrarse en estos días.

Al salir fueron a casa de Reyna, pasaron casi tres horas recostados en el sillón, hablando de todo y de nada, hasta que llegó la madrugada y Reyna comenzó a quedarse dormida otra vez.

Ella lo acompaño a la puerta y cuando se despidieron, la besó.

Fue un beso corto, pero basto para que Reyna perdiera los sentidos por un par de segundos.

¿Cuándo había sido su último beso?

Entonces _él_ subió a su auto y se fue, Reyna entró a su casa, apago todas las luces y fue directo a su cama.

La sonrisa verdadera llego cuando estaba en la seguridad de sus sabanas, solo entonces se permitió ser feliz.

 _Él_ la quería, ella de verdad le gustaba, todos esos gestos no habían sido solo por su buena educación, si no por su interés en ella.

No pudo evitarlo, la mirada de Leo se coló en sus pensamientos.

 _Él_ no era Leo, jamás lo habría sido.

¿Podría haber tenido una velada así con Leo?

Se obligó a borrar ese pensamiento de su mente. ¿De qué servía? Si Leo alguna vez se comportaba como el maravilloso caballero que _él_ había sido, no sería con ella si no con Calipso.

Estaban camino al trabajo cuando Reyna le contó a Hazel lo sucedido; Hazel no cabía en la emoción. Entonces, soltó la pregunta que a Reyna tanto miedo le había dado hacerse:

-Entonces ¿Te gusta?

¿Le gustaba?

 _Él_ era increíble, sin duda.

Pero Reyna estaba acostumbrada a otra forma de amor; ella extrañaba esas peleas a las dos de la mañana, extrañaba maldecir su nombre para arrepentirse dos segundos después; demonios, extrañaba como el infierno ese huracán de emociones que siempre acompañaba a Leo.

Leo siempre seria su primer amor, Leo siempre sería el hombre que le robaba el sueño, quien reinaba en sus fantasías, Leo seria siempre a quien imaginaria al pensar en su futuro, Leo y solo Leo.

Pero él era alguien seguro, un paso en firme; sin dramas ni problemas, _él_ podía ser su pareja y actuar como tal. Solo eso, su compañero. Sin tantas emociones ni peleas, sin tantas personas entre su relación, sin tantos gustos en común: con _él_ no fundiría su vida, solo caminarían juntos en la misma dirección.

Entonces respondió:

-Sí, creo que sí, me gusta.

* * *

 **The way I loved you - Taylor Swift**

 _Él es sensible y tan increible_

 _y todas mis amigas solteras estan celosas_

 _dice todo lo que necesito escuchar_

 _es como si no pudiera pedir nada mejor_

 _abre mi puerta y entro a su auto_

 _y me dice "luces hermosa esta noche"_

 _y me siento perfectamente bien_

 _Pero extraño gritar y pelear_

 _y besarnos bajo la lluvia_

 _y son las dos de la mañana y maldigo tu nombre_

 _eras tan amoroso que parecias estar loco_

 _y asi te amaba._

 _Quebrandote y hundiendote_

 _en una especie de montaña rusa_

 _y nunca supe que podia sentir tanto_

 _y asi te amaba._

 _Él respeta mi espacio_

 _y nunca me hace esperar_

 _y me llama exactamente cuando dice que lo hara._

 _Se lleva bien con mi madre,_

 _habla de negocios con mi padre,_

 _es encantador y atractivo_

 _y estoy comoda..._

 _Pero extraño gritar y pelear_

 _y besarnos bajo la lluvia_

 _y son las dos de la mañana y maldigo tu nombre_

 _eras tan amoroso que parecias estar loco_

 _y asi te amaba._

 _Quebrandote y hundiendote_

 _en una especie de montaña rusa_

 _y nunca supe que podia sentir tanto_

 _y asi te amaba._

 _Él no puede ver la sonrisa que estoy fingiendo_

 _y mi corazón no se esta rompiendo_

 _porque no siento nada en absoluto._

 _Y eras salvaje y loco,_

 _tan frustadamente toxico,_

 _complicado, te fuiste por un error y ahora..._

 _Extraño gritar y pelear_

 _y besarnos bajo la lluvia_

 _y son las dos de la mañana y maldigo tu nombre_

 _eras tan amoroso que parecias estar loco_

 _y asi te amaba._

 _Quebrandote y hundiendote_

 _en una especie de montaña rusa_

 _y nunca supe que podia sentir tanto_

 _y asi te amaba._

 _Y asi te amaba_

 _Nunca supe que podia sentir tanto_

 ** _Y asi te amo._**


	5. Email

**_Disclamer:_**

 _Cualquier aspecto conocido **pertenece a Rick Riordan** , el resto es parte de mi creatividad. Por favor no publiquen sin mi autorización._

* * *

 _"Eres el peor amor que he conocido, tan perfecto que no te olvido"_

 **Ex de verdad - Ha*Ash**

* * *

 **San Miguel**

V.- Email

 _By: Ary Hyuga_

* * *

 **From:** Avila Ramirez Arellano, Reyna

 **Sent:** jueves, 1 de diciembre de 2016 8:46 a.m.

 **To:** Valdez, Leo

 **Subject:** Decepciones

Querido Leo;

No tengo intenciones de enviarte este correo, será uno más de los muchos escritos que te he hecho y nunca leerás, pero si pudiera hablar contigo abiertamente, me gustaría contarte esto.

¿Recuerdas aquel día después de las alitas? Una de nuestras muchas despedidas, cuando me dijiste que la siguiente persona en mi vida tendría que tratarme al menos tan bien como tu…

Bueno, creí haberlo encontrado: _él_ era increíble, un caballero pero nada aburrido, le gusta hacerme enojar y luego arreglar las cosas; la verdad es que la paso increíble con él.

Pero luego anoche, pues fui a su casa; lo acaban de operar de la rodilla así que me toco ir a visitarlo: estaban su hermano y un amigo de él y vimos un juego de soccer. No pude evitar sentirme culpable por eso, acepte de buena gana ver un juego con _él_ y contigo siempre moría de aburrimiento cuando veíamos los juegos.

Pero en fin, me la pase muy bien, riendo y bromeando con su hermano y su amigo; me sentí solo un poco como me sentía con los discípulos y tengo que confesarte lo mucho que extrañaba eso.

 _Él_ incluso me preparo la cena! Y estaba rica… más o menos. En fin, pusimos una película para ver mientras cenábamos; estábamos en su cuarto viendo la película cuando sonó su teléfono.

Se levantó tan rápido que casi se cae, tomo su teléfono, respondió y se salió del cuarto; y se quedo ahí hasta que la película termino. Pase casi media hora sola en su cuarto viendo una película a la que sinceramente deje de ponerle atención en cuanto él se fue.

¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Me planto en su propio cuarto!

No soy tonta, sé que era su ex novia y que esta tan enamorado de ella como yo de ti; lo cual me lleva a la verdadera razón por la cual escribo este correo.

No sé qué me molesta más, si el hecho de que me haya plantado en su cuarto para hablar con ella, o el saber que tu jamás harías eso para hablar conmigo.

Ojala pudieras leer esto, ojala algún día pudieras ver lo profundo que vives en mi corazón; pero a este punto ya entendí que tú eres así, te gusta ilusionar a las mujeres y hacernos creer que somos lo mejor que te ha pasado. Y quizá no lo hagas conscientemente, quizás realmente lo creas en el momento pero la realidad es, que lo único que tienes es miedo. Tienes tanto miedo a estar solo que a todas nos prometes todo lo que queramos con tal de no dejarte solo.

Lo más triste aquí es que a mí no tenías que prometerme nada; nunca te habría dejado solo.

Te echo tanto de menos,

 _Reyna_


	6. El final

**_Disclamer:_**

 _Cualquier aspecto conocido **pertenece a Rick Riordan** , el resto es parte de mi creatividad. Por favor no publiquen sin mi autorización._

* * *

 _"You don't need his explanations, no, cause he don't really want to know about the way your feeling now"_

 **Don't cry your heart out - Cody Simpson**

* * *

 **San Miguel**

VI.- El final

 _By: Ary Hyuga_

* * *

 _"¿Bloquear remitente?"_

Dude un poco antes de dar clic en aceptar.

¿Cómo había llegado a este punto? Un par de semanas atrás habría dado cualquier cosa por un correo de Leo.

Pero de eso se trataba todo; a veces bastaban solo un par de días para curar heridas que habían durado meses.

Todo había comenzado con la mudanza; la relación de Hazel y Frank iba viendo en popa. Ella se veía tan enamorada y él tan comprometido con ella que era fácil adivinar la dirección que tomarían pronto.

Hable con Hazel y le comenté de mis planes, y aun cuando ella insistió en que no había necesidad de que yo me mudara, termino aceptando que ella y Frank ya habían hablado de vivir juntos; así que le quite un peso de encima y por mi propia voluntad comencé a buscar un nuevo lugar para vivir.

No había sido una búsqueda difícil, una antigua amiga que vivía muy cerca de la universidad estaba buscando compañera de cuarto y el problema se resolvió en un par de llamadas.

Después del desaire que había sufrido con " _él_ ", había decidió que quería estar sola.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lo decía en serio.

Quería estar _sola_ , no quería algún chico lloriqueando a mis espaldas, no quería pasar mis tardes rompiéndome la cabeza por saber si a tal idiota le había gustado o no, y definitivamente no quería tener que volver a aguantar los caprichos de otro hombre.

Quería estar sola, conmigo, con mis amigos y con mi familia.

Así que con diciembre y sus miles de fiestas navideñas en puertas, me libere de todo posible pretendiente (tengo que admitir que lleve la friendzone a su capacidad máxima) y me dispuse a disfrutar.

Las primeras tres semanas de diciembre fueron fiesta tras fiesta.

Incluso contraje una infección en la garganta que termino en una terrible tos por haberme expuesto al frio tres noches seguidas.

Me había importado poco, no falte a ninguna fiesta que tenía planeada.

Fue la primera vez en dos años en que REALMENTE disfrutaba las fiestas de fin de año.

A inicios de la cuarta semana fue cuando comencé a empacar mis cosas para que Frank pudiera mudarse antes de que terminara el año.

El lunes 19 de diciembre para ser exactos; me encontraba guardando todos mis libros y escuchando cualquier canción en la radio cuando un recuerdo me ataco.

Ahí, en el fondo de mi armario, estaban las últimas dos fotos que tenía con Leo.

Daré un par de pasos atrás para que entiendan la situación:

Cuando la relación termine me deshice de muy pocas cosas, pues estaba segura de que eventualmente Leo volvería.

Conforme fue avanzando el tiempo y la esperanza fue decayendo, fui eliminando recuerdos.

Primero las fotos en Facebook, luego a él de Facebook, luego pequeños regalos, las pocas cartas que alguna vez me dio...

Después de tantos meses, los únicos sobrevivientes eran ese par de fotos, una hoja con unas anotaciones de Leo, y una pequeña foto de él que ella nunca había tenido el valor de sacar de su cartera.

Esa foto me había acompañado todo el tiempo a todas partes; sin importar lo enojada que estuviera con Leo, sin importar las decepciones, sin importan con quien estaba yo, esa pequeña foto siempre estaba ahí y eso me hacía sentir que él estaba ahí.

Ya habían pasado casi dos meses desde la última vez que había visto a Leo; él no me había buscado, mi me había llamado. Habíamos conversado un par de veces por el chat de la empresa (Leo y sus habilidades en la ingeniería le habían conseguido un canal de comunicación seguro) pero ninguna conversación que hubiera sido realmente importante.

Miré las fotos por un largo momento, y antes de que mi corazón pudiera detenerme, las rompí.

Llevé el resto de las fotos a la cocina y las puse en una olla. Con prisa y antes de que mi corazón adivinara lo que estaba a punto de hacer, rebusque mi cartera y saque aquel papel con su letra y la pequeña foto.

La hoja la rompí y la agregué a las fotos en la olla, la pequeña foto fue una historia diferente, me tomo mucho tiempo armarme de valor y agregarla a las fotos rotas, pero al fin lo logre.

Tome un cerillo y lo deje caer sobre las fotos.

Y mientras el fuego consumía las fotos, pensé en todos esos momentos que ya no quería tener en mi corazón:

Recordé todas esas veces que Leo me dejo esperando en el frio, soportando las miradas de todos los vecinos mientras pasaban en camino a sus trabajos, y yo plantada en la acera esperando a que Leo saliera de su casa para poder irnos juntos al trabajo.

Recordé los reclamos de mis padres pues yo estaba llegando tarde al trabajo por esperar a Leo, recordé las peleas con ellos, recordé todas las veces que lo defendí y lo justifiqué: y recordé aquella horrible noche cuando mi padre me grito pues mi madre lloraba pensando que yo la odiaba por no querer a Leo.

Recordé todas las reuniones con mis amigas que cancelé para evitar un problema con Leo.

Recordé cada maldita vez en la que su abuela me llamo con el nombre de su ex novia y yo solo sonreí, comprensiva.

Recordé cada vez que cedí y acepte sus argumentos aun cuando no estaba de acuerdo, cada vez que sacrifique mis ideales por evitar una discusión, cada decisión que " _tomamos_ " sin estar realmente segura de que era lo que yo quería.

Dejé que cada momento amargo de mi relación con Leo alimentara el fuego que consumía las fotos y al final, recordé aquella noche en que lo vi llegar a casa con Calipso.

Una semana después de mi cumpleaños; mis primos habían organizado una salida en mi honor para festejarme y habían quedado de pasar por mí a casa.

Salí de mi casa cuando el auto de mi prima esperaba afuera y en cuanto levante la vista los vi, de la mano, entrando a la casa de él.

Mis primos lo vieron también; lo insultaron hasta que se cansaron y yo lo seguí insultando en mi mente.

Deje que ese recuerdo se quemará también, ese y todas las cosas que me ligaban a él.

Unos minutos después, solo observaba cenizas.

Limpie todo, guarde todas las cosas que restaban y regrese a la casa de mis padres.

Esa noche fue la primera vez que estuve en la casa de mis padres sin constantemente desviar la mirada a la casa de Leo.

Casi como si supiera mis planes, me busco por el chat empresarial al día siguiente; cerré la ventana y lo ignore.

Sucedió lo mismo los siguientes dos días, hice lo mismo.

Seguí encontrando recuerdos de él; viejos correos, antiguas publicaciones en Facebook… todas las eliminé sin piedad.

Y entonces hoy, le envié un correo para pedirle un dinero que me debía, me respondió con un correo muy lindo y firmando con un "te quiero"

Fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

El no podía quererme

Leo no tenía permitido quererme.

Me canse de sus mentiras, de su falso cariño, de su falta de valor.

Me harte de todas las promesas que nunca cumpliría y que obviamente el no tenía intenciones de cumplir.

Y, sobre todo, me canse de fingir que lo esperaría por siempre: porque _**odio**_ esperar.

Así que cuando leí el correo lo moví a la carpeta de "No deseados" y mi correo me pregunto si deseaba bloquear al remitente.

Si aceptaba, cerraría el ultimo canal de comunicación que Leo podría tener conmigo.

Respire hondo y acepte.

 _"El remitente se ha agregado a su lista de contactos no seguros, todos sus correos se enviarán a la bandeja de No Deseados"_

Y estaba hecho; al fin había roto mi promesa.

Ya no estaría ahí para él si me necesitaba.

 **~oOo~**

Estaba de pie, en esa plaza donde todo había comenzado.

Me había logrado escapar de mi familia por un momento; habíamos estado pasando unas maravillosas fiestas navideñas juntos, pero necesitaba alejarme un poco y caminar.

Anduve sola por esos caminos que me habían visto enamorarme de él; los arboles seguían en su sitio, los juegos seguían sirviendo a los niños que corrían a su alrededor, mi banca favorita seguía en su lugar.

Pero yo no era la misma.

Leo ya no era parte de mí, después de tanto tiempo el al fin había salido de mi sistema.

Separarme de Leo fue como una rehabilitación: me había hecho tan dependiente de él que sufrí su ausencia por más tiempo de esperado, y tuve recaídas, lo busque y lo bese cuando se suponía que lo olvidara, pero eventualmente había salido de mi sistema.

Ya no lo necesitaba, y en definitiva ya no lo quería.

Y se sentía tan malditamente bien…

Al fin era libre, realmente libre.

Yo era la dueña de mi vida, de mis sentimientos, de mis pensamientos.

Ya no me importaba lo que él pudiera pensar de mi porque ya estaba segura de que, incluso si Leo quisiera regresar, yo ya no lo quería en mi vida.

Me había curado.

Sonreí y di la vuelta, lista para volver a casa.

No es mi final feliz; sé que no es el final de mi historia.

Sé que en cuanto Leo lea esto me buscara, sé que se enojara tanto con mis palabras que me buscara e intentara hacerme cambiar de opinión; pero estoy lista para eso.

Querido Leo;

Volví a ser quien era antes de dejarte entrar en mi vida, me he recuperado y te puedo asegurar que no volveré a perderme.

Gracias, por haberme hecho más fuerte; por obligarme a ver lo que valgo y lo que **no** me merezco.

Al final resulto que yo tenia razón, no pudiste hacerme feliz y espero que cumplas con tu parte del trato y me dejes en paz, para siempre.

Y a ti que lees esto; no te des por vencida/o; si crees que estas cayendo levántate. Date cuenta que eres la única persona que puede salvarte y demuéstrale al mundo de que este hecho.

 _Haz que se pregunten por que sigues sonriendo._


	7. Nota de la autora

_**Nota final de la autora**_

Querido Lector:

Quiero agradecerte por haber leído esta historia, y por eso creo que hay algo que debes saber.

Todo esto sucedió; me enamore de alguien que creí perfecto, me entregue por completo a él y él rompió mi corazón.

La intención era escribir solo los primeros dos capítulos, pero eventualmente me di cuenta de que necesitaba contar lo que sucedía en mi corazón.

Fuiste testigo de mis momentos más obscuros, pues aquella noche en la que mi corazón dejo de latir, sucedió.

Me dejaron plantada media hora viendo una película, eso también fue real.

Y si, también queme sus fotos, eso también fue real.

Pero de todo, lo más real fue mi recuperación. Dejé de ser una chica dependiente y me volví la " _Reyna_ " que todas merecemos ser.

Así que gracias: porque no sabes el apoyo que me diste con solo leer esto.

Gracias por ser el testigo de mi progreso.

Espero que nos veamos en otra historia.

¡Felices fiestas!

Con amor,

 _Ary Hyuga_


End file.
